Midnight Cravings
by pinkfirefly
Summary: Rogue wakes up in the night for a snack when she comes across the most horrifying of sights


**This is my first ever fanfiction, and I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

It was only in these past few months that she started waking up in the middle of the night and craving something. It was _what _she wanted that annoyed her so much and made her unable to go back to sleep.

It was safe to say that Rogue was not a happy camper.

Most nights she would just lie on the bed staring and the sealing, no willing to try to get out of bed. Then she was counting sheep, softly humming a lullaby and lately, walking around the mansion. It was during these excursions that she started wandering into the kitchen. The second she looked in the fridge in it was like a sign from above: Ben & Jerry's. Sure the sugar would only keep her awake more, but ice cream was the only thing to appease her sudden hunger

Especially with pickles and hot sauce!

So that was what she had done for the past two weeks. Every night when she woke up she rolled out of bed and waddled herself down to the kitchen, her tub of Vanilla Caramel Fudge, jar of pickles and hot sauce ready for her taking. This ritual seemed to be the only thing to keep the cravings away.

Tonight felt like it was like any other ones she had had this week, so it came as a complete shock when she looked into the mansion's freezer to find nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Without thinking she dashed to the intercom that connected to the loud speakers all around the mansion in case of danger.

Pressing the little red button she took deep breath and scream, "HELP! CODE RED, I REPEAT CODE RED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL. This is an emergency! Everybody down to the kitchens now!"

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Kitty started awake and phased through her bed and down onto Jubilee in the room below her. They both stared at each other before running down the stairs, followed by Bobby, Tabitha and Kurt.<p>

Logan jumped out of his bed and literally ran through the door as fast as he could, adamantium class piercing through his hands.

Remy scrambled out of the thick covers his wife insisted on have and put his hand out to the other side of the bed, only to find the occupant missing. _Oh shit, _he thought.

* * *

><p>As fast as any of the mutants at the Xavier Institute could the made a dash down the stairs and into the kitchen before something bad happened. But what the saw when the got there surprised them.<p>

Rogue, one of the toughest, strongest girls at the mansion was curled up on the floor next to one of the cabinets bawling her eyes out. Only one of the X-Men moved closer to her, "Cherie? Why are ya sittin' on da ground?"

"Because," she started, "mah ice cream is gone! Somebody ate mah ice cream and now I have nothing to eat with mah pickles and hot sauce!"

It was silent for a few moments except for the occasional sob from Rogue. Then a few snickers started from the younger kids, after that was full blown out laughter from the entire school, aside from Remy and Logan. "Alright kids shows over, go back to your rooms," Logan growled. He ushered everybody out of the room leaving Remy to comfort Rogue.

"Chere, dis is nothing to cry about, also you shouldn't make little things sound like ya are facing death. You scared the hell out of me." He said. "And why are ya eating ice cream at this hour?"

"I have ta eat it every night because I just need something to satisfy mah cravings! And it's been the only thing that I can keep down _and _tastes good!"

"Everything with pickles on it tastes good to ya Rogue, you're pregnant." He said picking her up.

"I know that!," Rogue defended, absentmindedly rubbing the large bulge under her shirt. "But the closer I get to my due date the baby likes to wake me up in the middle of the night by punching the hell out of my stomach and making me want to eat the whole kitchen out of food. And I don't want to wake you cause I know how much you need your sleep and I just needed somethi-" Remy cut her off.

"Chere, you know that if you need anything you can wake me up, I need to know that _you _are alright. And you don't have to go to some nasty food when you can have a little bit of Remy," Remy exclaimed with that annoying smirk she loved so much.

"Oh shut up ya Swamp Rat," she laughed. Hugging her husband of a year, she thought that she really hit a pot of gold with him. She gave hit a kiss on the cheek but he turned his head and captured her lips with his own. "Come on let's go back to bed."

Remy walked her up the stair and into their suite. He wrapped her up in his arms from behind and rested his hands on the bump that would become his first child, sighing happily. They were almost off to dreamland when Rogue spoke for the last time that night.

"Tomorrow you're gonna have ta get me some more ice cream sugah. And lots and lots of pickles."

**I finally put my first story up on here. Hope you liked it!**

**R&R please.**


End file.
